Fushigi Sing-Alongs!
by Mysia Ri
Summary: There's another Tasuki song ^_^ It's to Leader of the Band (didn't mention it-_-;;) There's two cuss words in the entire thing, so I went with PG. A little Miaka bashing, but it's all in fun...really it is^_^;;
1. Tasuki, Tamahome, and Nuriko

Heh heh, please don't kill me, no da

Heh heh, please don't kill me, no da. All original songs belong to other people(like, their composers, etc) and Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me(because if it did, it would probably make no sense and be POW yaoi(ie, Hoto/Nuri, Tas/Chi, Naka/Tama, etc) There are only three for right now. I'm suffering from writers block and anxiety because of the upcoming Anime Festival Orlando 2 that I'm going to(my first time at a con for all three days^__^) There may be more, but I need reviews and I need to work on Fushigi Akugi-_-;; really, I know where the story's going, I just need to figure out how to put it on paper in a readable way so it makes sense….

Oh, and there's a smidgen Miaka bashing, too, no da. Miaka lovers either don't read this or do so with humor

OK, enjoy, no da

Fushigi Sing-a-Longs!

Number one!

Rekka Shinen(sung to the opening theme of Pokémon)

I'm the leader of a gang

And Tasuki is my name

I'm a Suzaku Seishi

Protectin' Miaka is my game!

I got a friend named Kouji

He's my second in command

Flamin' Tama's my true passion

I'm a purebred firebrand

Rekka Shinen! Gotta flame Obake-chan

With my really cool fan

I really am the man!

Rekka Shinen!

Oh, it's loads of fun to char him everyday

Rekka Shinen! Gotta flame Obake-chan

And Chiri'll help too!

We'll really beat him black and blue!

You cross me and I'll flame you!

Rekka Shinen! 

Gotta flame Obake-chan

Gotta flame Obake-chan! Rekka Shinen!

Number two.

Okane ga Ichiban(Money's #1) revised

The best things in life aren't free, I have to earn lots of money

I have a dad and four sibs that only I can support

So I beat up bad guys-do anything I can

Just to earn enough so my family can survive

Wow! Just look at this new girl! She's definitely not from around here

Now's she's the priestess and I am her seishi

Sure there are six other seishi

But if I stick with her, maybe I can sell her weird stuff for cash!

Check me out! I just snuck into Hotohori's vault

Now I'm rolling in all of this beautiful money!

Like Su-za-ku- I Tamahome

Damn that bastard Suboshi! He's killed my family

But I won't give up; I still want to make lots of money

It takes a lot of cash to buy enough food

To feed everyone with Miaka hogging all of the chow!

If I could, I would decrease Miaka's appetite

If she won't stop, maybe I'll go out with Yui instead

Like a Nyan-Nyan(1)- I Tamahome

Number three.

Nuriko(sung to the opening of Sailor Moon)

Chasing heika by moonlight

Dressing up by daylight

Never challenge him to a fistfight 

He is the one called Nuriko

He will never admit he loves Miaka

He wants her to be with Tama

He was killed after only 32(2) episodes

He is the one called Nuriko

Why couldn't Miaka have died instead?

He is the one-Nuriko!

(1)-the line was originally translated as "Like a rocket-I Lemina!" and, well, Nyan-Nyan's are like rockets…

(2)-He showed up in episode 2, right? So he was only in 32 episodes before he died in episode 33^_^.


	2. Chichiri's song

Scarred Memories Well, Chichiri gets his own page, so? I can't think of one for anyone else right now and I was working on Fushigi Akugi(go fig) Enjoy, no da!   


Scarred Memories(Princess Mononoke's(Mononoke Hime's) Theme. I want to call it "Nobody Knows Your Heart") 

When I look back I see you eyes   
Glimmering like the shining stars   
In the beat of a night, your likfe was lost   
Where have you gone, my love? 

Why did I not listen to your pleas?   
Why did I attack you, so blind?   
When the log struck my, your hand slipped free   
You were always my friend 

All of these lonesome, pain-filled years   
I have sought for some guiding light   
I wander the four lands in search of peace 

From the scars that mar that day   
And the shame I feel in my heart   
  


Oh, and, if you don't like this song(filk? is that the word for it?), then please tell me why and don't berate me, no da. I still don't know why I got that last, very inappropriate review and, if you are the one who left it, I wouldn't mind an e-mail or review telling me what was wrong with it.   
Arigatou and please R&R. Polite flames are appriciated and welcomed, although all raging infernos are given to Tasuki to deal with. And you DON'T want Tasuki to deal with them, no da. 


	3. Hotohori and Miaka

Hey everyone

Hey everyone!I wrote two more songs, no da!I don't own the original songs or Fushigi Yuugi and I am flat broke so don't sue me.Also, I'd like to point out that I wrote the first one while watching said show (and I'm in college?) and it just came to me.I don't offend the emperor of Konan or anything of the like.Enjoy and, as always, Review (just say "like" "cool" or even just a "^_^" will do, no da.I love reviews^_~*)

Fushigi Yuugi Sing-A-Longs 

More insanity that you can shake a stick at, no da^_~v

Hotohori (sung to the tune of Spongebob Squarepants (don't kill me, please)

Who lives in a palace that sits near the sea(1)

Ho-to-ho-ri

The beautiful young emperor of Konan is he!

Ho-to-ho-ri

If a sword-wielding hottie be something you wish

Ho-to-ho-ri

Then just take a look at this gorgeous dish!

Ho-to-ho-ri

Ho-to-ho-ri

Ho-to-ho-ri

Hoto-hori---

Where is My Hero? (Sung to the tune of I Need a Hero by Bonnie Tyler(I think that's her name…))

Where have all my seishi gone and where's the phoenix god?

What can I hope to do?This just seems too odd

Where is my Ogre who's there when I'm in need?

Who will come to my aid?Who can do this deed?

Where is my hero? 

I'm calling out to him with my heart

I need to see him 

And I need to feel him

And I need him by my side

Where is my hero?

In my life he plays a big part

I feel his embrace

And his lips pressed to mine

And I know I am his bride

In a flash of crimson, it seems the tides have turned 

But now it only appears as though we are burned

And then, a miracle, Suzaku was unsealed!

I turn my eyes to the heavens and the phoenix is revealed

Where is my hero?

He is still nowhere in my sight

The others stand firm

Protecting and strong

Ready to give up their lives(2)

Where is my hero?

We need him to win this fight

Nakago's just too strong 

But when all seems lost 

Suddenly the phoenix dives

In a flash his battle aura blazes to life

And I feel my strength return to me

And I knew just how to score us a victory

Taking the scroll from Chiriko

I cast the spell

And with Seiryuu, Nakago fell!

Hello my hero!

Finally I'm back with you

We share a deep kiss

And we share our pain

As we part again

Farewell my hero

I promise to always be true

But just as I think

You have left me for good

I find you with me again

* * * * * * 

Well, I hope you like the latest installment.I'll try and think of more ASAP, but it might take a little time, no da.

1)Well, I think it is, anyway, I mean…he DOES have a boat, ne?

2)I know, I know.Four of them were dead, but if they WERE alive, I'm sure they'd die for her again, ne-_-;;?

Love, peace, and chibis,

~Mysia Ri ^_~*


	4. Chiriko

This is for Chiriko(the reveiwer and the seishi, no da). In the holiday spirit and all, here it is: 

Chiriko the Youngest Seishi! 

You know Miko and Hori and Ami(1) and Tasuki   
Tama and Nuri and Juan(2) and Chiri   
But do you recall the youngest seishi of all? 

Chiriko the youngest seishi   
Was the smartest of the sei(shi)   
He stopped Amiboshi's spell   
And he really saved the day 

All of the other seishi   
Used to sigh and say "he's young"   
They never let poor Chiriko   
Join in all their seishi fun(3) 

Then one day Miboshi came and him he tried to claim   
Chiriko, just to save his friends, killed himself with careful aim 

Now all the seishi mourn him   
As they cry out miserably   
"Chiriko, the youngest seishi   
You'll go down in history" 

Author's note: I hope this is ok, no da. I had a hard time thinking of a song for Chiriko, and yhen I thought "Youngest Seishi...."   
1) I ran out of Suzaku Seishi   
2)YOU try shortening Misukake into two sylabols, no da. Mitsuka sounds like a Russian girls name, so I went with Juan, no da   
3)By fun I mean planning and drinking, no da, not...um...the kind done behind closed doors, no da-_-;; 

Disclaimer: I own niether Fushigi Yuugi nor Rudolph the Red Nosed Reigndeer, no da.   



	5. Genrou

I wanted to make this a Kouji song, but I keep thinging "Tasuki" when I read it, so it's a Tasuki song, no da!

**********spoilers for Genrou Den**********

Artist: Dan Fogelberg  
LP/CD: The Innocent Age   
Writer: Dan Fogelberg

Leader of the Bandits

The youngest child, alone and wild, a forgotten man's son (1)

But I wanted to make a man of myself, and my leave was known to none (2)

I left my home and went my lone and solitary way

And my I met a man whom I know I never can repay

A quite leader of his men denied a simpler fate

He had no heir for his throne (3) and his sickness couldn't wait

He earned his love through discipline, with a calm and steady hand

And his gentle way of helpin' others took me years ta understand (4)

The leader of the bandits died and he left me in his role

But his blood runs through my instrument (5) and his words ring in my soul

My life has been a poor attempt ta imitate the man

I'm just the livin' legacy to the leader of the gang

My family's life is different, though it hasn't changed at all

Four a' my sister's went away and Aidou lives there with my ma

And I live on Reikaku when I'm not in some hotel

Livin' out this seishi's life that I've come ta know so well

I thank ya for the lessons on how ta be a man (6)

I thank ya for the wisdom ta follow Suzaku's plan

I thank ya for aniki though at time he got real tough

And, Hakurou, I don't think I said "I love ya" near enough

 The leader of the bandits died and he left me in his role

But his blood runs through my instrument and his words ring in my soul

My life has been a poor attempt ta imitate the man

I'm just the livin' legacy to the leader of the gang

I am the livin' legacy to the leader of the gang

1) Yeah, in the gaiden, Kouji didn't even notice his dad -_-;;

2) Well, technically, his mother suspected it, I think.  I don't know-_-;;;

3) Throne, place of leader…same difference, right?

4) This from the guy who said "We fight the weak and protect the strong"

5) The tessen could be called that, I guess…

6) He never actually gave him lessons.  In fact, the last time he's seen in the Gaiden, after Genrou runs off to find a cure for him, he says that Genrou's already surpassed him.


End file.
